


Unwritten

by ziamklaineson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Baby Peter Parker, Depressed Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Sam Wilson, Uncle Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamklaineson/pseuds/ziamklaineson
Summary: This story might lot of angst, cries and everything, so I gave you warning before you decide to reading this story :) But if you still want to just go ahead and don't forget to give review! Thanks!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if there many grammatically mistakes, English is not my main language but I'm trying :)

After 3 years marriage and they seems happy together, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers decide to adopt kid which happening with young kid around 2 years old, Peter Parker, the cute and adorable boy from orphanage and he grew to become such attractive, sweets and smart and not only that he always tried to make both his parents to be happy with him until one day Steve pregnant and Tony seems happy and accept his second baby and soon the baby is born, every eyes getting into him and sudden little Peter forgotten. Every time, Peter tried to get them attention, they always push him around not even glance him for a second until Peter has grown by himself and find out he is Spiderman. At first, he doesn't know what he have to do with his strength at all since his jealousy and everything around him. He pushed to become Spiderman unlike his family who are bunch of superheroes. One day, He caught Tony and Steve play with their newborn baby and telling that one day the baby will be the person will change their lives. Wiping his tears away, Peter decide go away from them and living by his own. He thought if none of them care with him, then why should he have with his own live? Peter start to drunk and sometimes can use drugs not only that in school some people ignored him like he never exist which make him have pushed to use some drugs and not only that he also take some pills to get him distract and slice his wrist if it can make himself better. One day, Peter decide to back to Stark Tower only to find angry his father and when his father yelling him for being such ungrateful brat and slap him on the cheek that's when he start breakdown moreover until one day he meet with the only man, Finn Hudson, the guy from Ohio who decide to move into Manhattan after his graduated. What will happen the next with Peter? Can Finn help him before it's too late or maybe into the worse?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos! And i'm sorry taking this too long and I hope you enjoy with this! And I'm sorry if there are many grammatical error :(

_**I’m exist yet nobody notice** _   
_**I always there when nobody else** _   
_**It just, I don’t know why and I don’t understand.** _   
_**Am I worthless?** _   
_**Am I still not good enough?** _

  
All of those words probably right because none of my family actually care about me, all they care is only for ‘him’. Since he was exist, they suddenly didn’t care about me, heck none of them glance for a second, I’m just like I’m ghost. Since I was only 2, I don’t understand yet about this but time passed till now I finally understand with that look.

Flashback~

  
_Baby Peter is excited about the news of his new baby brother, he couldn’t wait for being good role model for him. Both of his dads also seems excited. His dad already prepare one room. The baby supposed to born in next week, but Steve decide to give birth early because he was weak. Tony decide to give the baby name with Harry Rogers-Stark. Peter never feel so excited like this before however, time passed, none of his dads giving him attention anymore, not even looking at him anymore. At first, baby Peter think his father gets busy but it getting make him realize that both of his dad forget him._   
_Peter need his father when he need to learn to talked, yet none of them were coming to teach him how._   
_Peter needs his father when he need to learn to walked, yet none of them were coming to teach him how._   
_Peter learned all of these by himself. Peter growing up by himself. He still get their materials, clothes, money and everything but still he doesn’t get any love. All of this because his father forgot about him and they loves Harry than him._

  
Flashback over~

  
I watched every single dad and mom walking around with their children, they were having fun yet I’m here just sitting by myself. I seriously don’t understand why dads doesn’t love me anymore. Was I’m not good enough? Was because I’m not like Harry? Suddenly,

  
“Hey” a taller guy coming and I frowning this is the first person who actually notice me, notice my presence.

  
I looked up as he sat beside me and he gave me his drink “here take this, I know you need it”  
I mouthed him ‘thank you’ as I accept the bottle and he gave me his smile before stretching himself.

  
“What are you doing? I mean you sat here alone, by yourself” He ask and I looked at him who frowning “hey, you have tears on your eyes. Are you crying?”  
“No, I’m not crying. This just something on my eyes”

  
“Here is my number if you need my help, I promise, I’m trying to my best to help you” He said and giving me his number.  
As he about to leave, I call him “wait! What’s your name?” I ask and he shout “Finn. Finn Hudson! I’ll see you around”

  
Finn? I never heard that name before, he seems nice guy and I smile as he leaving the park. I decide to save his number before leaving the park as well. Once I arrive at my house, I saw Harry watching television with dads but they didn’t see me. I wipes my tears before run into my room.

  
I look at his number, shall I call him? Maybe I don’t have to, I don’t want to be burden, heck I just know him an hour ago and I guess he seems like busy man. I don’t think that man give me his number in purpose. So after I change my clothes, I skip my dinner again.

  
Next morning, I woke up and ready to go to my school. I grab piece of toast before run leaving house. Once I arrive at school, I notice the same guy who give me his number yesterday. Finn notice me and smile on me as I smile back on him.

When the first subject is starting, Finn get in the class as well? I put my bag on my desk.

  
“Good morning, class! I’m Finn Hudson, today until forever I’ll be teaching you here after Mr. Anderson decide to leave this school last week” Finn said.  
My eyes widened at that words, Finn is my teacher? Wait what? Finn notice my surprised just wink at me and making me blushing.

After my first class finished,

  
“Hey, Peter!” Finn call me making me turn around “yeah, sir?”  
“Can we talk?” He ask me and I just nod before take a seat in front of him.

  
“Am I in trouble, sir?” I ask him and he sigh shook his head “no, it just, I keep saw you since the class started, you keep on your though and you seems in distress, you okay?”

Hearing that, I sucked my breath and holding my tears. He know. Mr. Hudson know this and he will kicked me out from his class and he-

“Hey, you okay? Don’t worry, I’m not mad, I just curious” Finn said as he holding my hand.

  
“Nothing, sir. I was tired, yeah maybe I was tired so it make me I didn’t focus with class and I promise I won’t do that next time” I said looking down.

“You have tears on your eyes so I’m pretty sure there are something in your head” He said “you know there are 4 kind of crying people and I’m pretty you feel it now” he said before wipe my tears away “talk to me, sweetheart, I promise, I won’t mad”

That’s it, I couldn’t take it anymore so I grab him and hug him without realize and I was surprised he decide hug me back. I let my sob out and crying. Finn rub my back. Fuck this is the first time I feel someone hug me since I was baby, nobody hug me since then.

Once I feel like enough to cry, he gave his water to me drink and I accept it.

  
“I’m okay but” I look at his eyes and his eyes seems like ready to pay attention on me and he nodded encourage still holding my hand “it’s about my family”

  
I start to tell him everything about what happened, every time I’m about to cry, he hold my hand and after tell him everything,

  
“From now, I can be your star so I wanted to make sure that whenever she feels lonely she can look up at the sky and no matter where I am you can know that I’m looking down for you” He said sound sincerely making me disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give me your review please! One review really worth it! Thank you!


End file.
